Spring Pirate
by Hita-Chan
Summary: AU: Six orphans find themselves stuck on the mysterious and dangerous ship, Spring Blood with the infamous Cutlass and the crew. They have to either do as Cutlass says or risk being placed on an island in the middle of the large sea. They may even get to know more about Cutlass as they carry on in their adventures with the Spring Pirate!


**Spring Pirate**

 **By: Hita-Chan**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran or any of it's characters. This is simply fanfiction, however I own the plot and any and all OCs :)

 **Yeah so the summary isn't very good lol. This may be a TamaHaru or a KyoHaru, maybe a HikaHaru. Not sure. Let me know in a review which pairing you would prefer out of this story! Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cold night, six teenagers were climbing out the top window of a two-story old building onto a fire escape on the other side of the building. One with blond hair slipped, losing his grip on the pipe they were using to climb.

The tallest one was able to help him get his grip back. The blond thanked him, violet eyes sparkling. The tall one just nodded and motioned for him to move along. He did and jumped down from the small ledge and onto the fire escape with only a minor bang. He joined a raven haired boy and a set of twins who were just about to go down the ladder behind them. The smallest one came down next with help from the tall one, and then he came after him.

They all climbed down the ladder and walked back to the front of the building. On the front of it was a large rusty sign that said in big green letters 'Aldrich's Home For Boys'. It was really just a rundown orphanage. The guy who owns it was never there so they were all watched and cared for by the caretaker, Maudie. They didn't even know if the guy's name was Aldrich.

"Let's go!" The twins said, pointing over to the docks with all the boats.

The others nodded and then they all ran over to the docks. Old men with scars, beards, hats, holding tin jugs of rum watched them with glares and slight anger. They were all thinking that those orphans better not touch their ships. They watched them approach the biggest ship there, their eyes widened and their eyebrows rising.

"Wonder if there's any good food on here," Tamaki, the violet eyed one, mumbled, looking at the ship.

"I haven't never seen it before," Hikaru, one of the twins, commented. Kaoru, his twin, nodded in agreement.

They moved to walk up the plank when a hand grabbed Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya, the raven haired one, looked over, seeing a cloaked man.

"Nekozawa?" Kaoru asked confused.

"If you know what's good for you, you will not get on that ship."

"Why's that, Neko-chan?" Honey, the shortest, asked, looking up at him.

"Well, children, this ship is called _Spring Blood_. It ain't no fisherman ship. This is a pirate ship. The captain of the ship, Cutlass, is ruthless and cold. Scariest and harshest pirate on the seas! Now you don't need nor want to get mixed in with him."

"His name is Cutlass?" Tamaki asked, terrified already.

"Probably not by birth but who knows? He came out of nowhere a few years ago, no one knows anything about him and his crew is sworn to the highest secrecy even if they did know something. One guy told a lass in a bar and Cutlass sliced them both," Nekozawa drug his finger across his neck.

Hikaru shook his head, "I ain't afraid of no stupid pirate."

The elder twin walked up the plank of wood up to the ship that looked empty.

"Hikaru! Maybe we should listen to him!" Kaoru whined, slowly walked up the plank.

"I'm hungry, Kao. I ain't listening to some shit about a Captain I never even heard about." He turned around at the top, "Besides, guys, this is what we always dreamed about! Our whole lives at the orphanage! We even made a pact that we'd become pirates together."

They all looked at each other and up to him and then to the nervous looking Nekozawa. One by one they made their way onto the ship.

"You've been warned!" Nekozawa shouted, running off quickly.

They watched him before looking around, feeling the ship rocking slightly under their feet. Honey looked at the big red sail, a four leaf clover with a cutlass on it in the middle. He gulped slightly.

"Look! A barrel of apples!" Kaoru said, taking a bite out of one them. "It's so good!"

The others hurried over and began eating the dozens of apples. They only stopped when there were loud footsteps and creaking on the plank that lead up to the deck. The teens quickly scrambled into hiding places.

"Captain Cutlass! I heard something on the ship!" A big brute of a man in shorts and a sash tied as a belt hurried onto the deck, his sword out.

"Relax, Stone. No idiots would dare touch my ship nor board it," a calm, cold voice said. Soft footsteps with the click of his boots on the wooden deck followed the statement.

 _That's Cutlass' voice?_ All the teens thought.

The other pirates boarded the ship and began working diligently. The barrel that contained the apples now contained Honey, who was trembling slightly. Mori, the tall one, was watching the barrel from behind a giant pile of rope.

A door shut and the movement slowed down quite immensely. The orphans sat in their hiding places, some being able to watch the pirates work.

It was a few minutes later and moonlight shined down on Honey in his barrel. He glanced up and noticed the lid was taken off. The pirate's hand reached down and grabbed Honey's hair and pulled up. He squeaked and the guy released and kicked the barrel down. Honey groaned in pain as the barrel hit the ground. The pirate lifted the end and shook him out.

Honey rolled onto the ground. He grumbled and opened his eyes, seeing the tip of a sword pointed at him. It went under his chin, tilting his head up. Stone stood there, a deep scowl on his face. He turned to the man next to him.

"Go get Cutlass, say we found the stowaway," he smirked down at Honey.

"He's a dirty little boy, ain't he?" One of the pirates mumbled.

Honey's eyes never left Stone. Mori struggled to not rush out and beat the shit out of Stone. The door opened again and they could faintly hear boots approaching them.

"What the hell is this, Stone?"

Honey saw the black boots, heels and buckles. Thin legs with black pants, tucked into the boots. Shiny silver belt buckle, long black leather coat. A cutlass was held in the belt. He looked further up, red shirt and a chain hanging off his neck. Then the neck and face was covered by the shadows from the hood.

"Lao found him in our apple barrel."

"Apples?"

"Gone."

Honey wasn't sure but guessed Cutlass was looking at him. He lifted his head higher and used two fingers, pushing the blade away from his neck. Stone growled and went to swing.

"Stone. He's just a boy, don't you dare harm him," Cutlass growled/ordered.

"Aye aye," he muttered, sliding his sword back into its belt loop.

"Get up, kid."

Honey scrambled up, standing completely straight.

"Your friends can come out," Cutlass turned his back to him.

Honey gulped and looked around, seeing all the men with swords that were much bigger than him.

"Not coming out? Scout, ropes. Lao, barrel stack. Bruno, oars. Satu, rowboat."

The named crew members walked to each area and pulled out each boy. Cutlass smirked, watching them being set down by Honey.

"So, what are you dirty kids doing on my ship?"

"Um... Well..." Honey mumbled, not sure what to say.

"We've heard so much about you, we wanted to come see you ourselves!" Tamaki smiled brightly.

Cutlass turned around, staring at the door in front of him.

"Really? That sounds like a load of shit. If you really had heard about me you'd know to stay the hell away."

"Look, we need a place to go," Kyoya stated.

"Orphans I'm guessing?"

"Yes."

The captain turned, eyeing them from under his hood, "And you choose my ship? One of the most dangerous pirate ships on the seas? Didn't your caretaker tell you nothing?"

"No, we knew nothing of you until a few minutes ago."

"Ha. Are ya all siblings?"

"No, just the twins over there."

"Then why're you all together?"

"We known each other all our lives," Hikaru snapped.

"Let us stay, we'll show you we are worth it," Kaoru tried.

Tamaki was shaking in his beaten up sneakers. Honey was scared but hid it well. Mori was eyeing the person in front of them.

"How're you going to show me?" Cutlass asked, "What can you all do?"

"Keep us on this ship for two weeks and we can show you," Kyoya said, nodding.

"I suppose. I'll show you all your cabin. This way," Cutlass walked to the door, "The rest of ya, get back to work!"

They all exchanged glances and followed Cutlass down the steps. He looked over his shoulder.

"Watching your step."

They looked around as they climbed down. They got to the bottom step and looked at the room Cutlass was pointing at.

"You'll be in here, come in. I want to speak with you in private."

They all walked in, Mori's eyes never leaving him. He poked his head out the door.

"Stone! Get down here!"

He turned around and looked at them.

"What are your names?"

"I am Tamaki, and these are my friends Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori," Tamaki said nervously, pointing to each boy.

"It's nice to meet you all. Now I apologize for any roughness."

They all looked confused until Stone walked through with rope. He tied them all up tightly with a smirk.

"Nice and," he tightened Hikaru's, "snug."

Hikaru growled at him. Cutlass nodded, "Bring 'em back up to the deck, tie 'em to the mass pole."

"Yes, sir, Captain."

Cutlass stepped out and went into the silver door across from theirs.

"That's Captain Cutlass' quarters and office. Enter without permission and I get the gratitude of whipping ya on the back," he told them, dragging them roughly up the steps. They all scowled, not enjoying being dragged.

He got them onto the deck and tied them all to the mass pole, allowing them to stand. He smirked at all of them and turned, leaving them there. They all stood there, looking at each other.

"This is all your fault, Hikaru! If you hadn't have wanted to get on here we wouldn't be in this position," Tamaki hissed.

"Don't blame me! You all didn't have to get on!" Hikaru argued.

"Shut up!" Kaoru hissed, "Stop fighting, jeez."

"Kao-chan's right, guys…" Honey murmured, looking at all of the scary pirates.

"Okay, boys. You wanna join my crew then you're going to prove yourselves worthy. We're already far away from your home so don't think about backing out unless ya wanna swim," Cutlass appeared in front of them, "I plan to work you boys to the bone. You will feel sweat and tears. If you want to be a part of my crew, then show me what the hell you're worth."

They nodded, "Yes, sir."

They caught a glimpse of his cold brown eyes and a shiver was sent down all of their spines. He turned towards them and stood up tall, "Which one of ya would like to prove yourself first?"

They all exchanged glances, "Kyoya, you do it first. You're the most likely to get brought into his crew."

Kyoya sighed, "Very well. I would love to, Mr. Cutlass, but I'll need to be removed from these horrid restrains."

"It is Captain Cutlass and fine. Stone, come release Glasses."

"Yes, sir," Stone grinned at Kyoya as he untied him, "Get ready, hotshot. She's about to shoot you down."

Kyoya stepped away from the ropes and stood in front of Cutlass who was watching him in curiosity and excitement.

"If I may, Captain Cutlass," He approached him, placing a hand on a book in his hand that no one noticed before.

"I suppose if it's absolutely necessary," he allowed Kyoya to take the old book from him.

Kyoya opened it and read over the travelling plans and all the details. He turned to him and pointed to a spot.

"Who makes your plans? Your assistant?" he asked.

"No, I do. I don't trust any of these fools with my work. Why?"

"Well you see, if you take this route instead of the one you have written and then you'll get to have a faster time of reaching your destination without having to spend too much money or run into battling ships."

Cutlass looked at where he was pointing and watched him write out his idea and the differences.

"Amazing…" he murmured, looking at all the work, he looked to Kyoya's face which had a satisfied smirk.

"I am quite well with management and planning out things. I enjoy challenges and detailing with problems. I know how to write, know two languages, and am a math honors student. I would make an excellent assistant."

Cutlass looked him up and down, a bored look on his barely seeable face, "You've proven yourself. You may go explore my ship, but do NOT touch my quarters. Do I make myself clear, Glasses?"

"Crystal," Kyoya replied, stepping away and walking through the door and down the steps.

* * *

Yes, Haruhi is being written as a he. She is still a she. I just am writing her as a he until the "Hosts" find out that she's actually a she, so just play along and please try to ignore any slip ups I may make in the future :p

Well thank you for checking out my new story, it's my 40th :3 And I hope you all enjoyed and no one is irritated with me for writing a new one. I promise I'm still working on the other ones as well. She Needs Help will be update in a few days ;3 And Silent Dating will be up this weekend! Sacrifice may get a new chapter as well, been getting good ideas lately with that one!

Please review and let me know what you think of this idea, the story, this chapter, my writing, idk. Also make sure to follow and favorite this story as well!

~Hita~


End file.
